


Life is Strange: Killer Is On The Move

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Dead Rising, Dead to Rights (Video Games), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Members of Freedom of Justice will make their appearance in the final Chapter, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Life Is Strange Fusion, Dimension 52, F/F, F/M, Futuristic Technology, Max have a Rewind Power, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Teen Romance, Vigilante story, Warren Graham is part of the Freedom of Justice, Warren Graham/ Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Who is The Knife Man, amberprice, grahamfield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: Taking place in Alternate '50s (Same AU like "The Freedom Of Justice), The story focuses on Max Caulfield, a student and future photographer, and Warren Graham, Freedom of Justice member, who are dealing with a mysterious killer, The Knife Man. At the same time, Max helps her best friend, Chloe Price to find her lover, Rachel Amber, while Warren Graham continues to fight criminals and deliver his home-made bombs to his friends for aids. Until later, Warren and Max will find out each other their secrets. It's featured Grahamfield. If you are a fan of it, You came to the right place.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue- How Max and Warren met

Blackwell Academy

Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America

September 20th, 1954

(Dimension 52)

After a week of Warren arrived in Blackwell, he was running late on his first class. "I can't believe on my first day that I'm late as fuck," Warren told himself as he runs over the hall. As he reached his science class, he entered the class and see his teacher. She was in the middle of her lecture, but she was happy to see her new student.

"Attention, Class. We have a new student here. Meet Warren Graham" Ms. Grant announced to her class. The classmates are saying hello to him. So, Warren sat next to Brooke as they are already met in the first week. After class, Warren went to his locker as he put his school items inside. It is peaceful on the first day until then…. He sees the janitor was making fun of by the group of guys. They all wore letterman jackets, dress shirts, trouser pants, and loafers as they are fancy. He began to stand up for the janitor.

" Hey, do you guys have better things to do?" Warren confronted them. The groups went up to him with a displeased look. "Oh yeah, greaseball. What are you going to do about it," one of the members said. Warren pushed the guys and start the fight. The janitor was surprised as he sees the fight. Afterward, Warren won the fight and the group retreat. "You know, greaseball. The Vortex Clubs will remember about this. Soon, you will be fucked " as the group member said. After they left, the janitor thanks him for defending.

"Thank you, young man," the janitor say in low voice. Warren smiled," you're welcome. I just happy to help. My name is Warren. I'm new here." The janitor said," Hello, Warren. My name is Samuel." They shake their hands. So, Warren was about to leave the hall, but Samuel's warning stopped him. "Warren, the guys that you fighting with are Zach, Logan, and some guy that I forget the name. They are friends with the powerful kid, Nathan Prescott." Warren thanks him for the info and leave the hallway.

After he leaves hallway, he was about to head his dorm until then… he sees a beautiful girl who is taking a photo of squirrels playing each other. " Who is this girl… She is so beautiful... " Warren says in his minds. She was wearing a pink dress and have a black headband. Warren was nervous to talk to her, but he thinks that she will be creeped out. "Warren, What is hell are you afraid of... You are a part of a member who fought criminals for 3 years. Now, you are scared of talking to girls. Just go talk to her and that's it. Not that hard can that be" Warren said his in mind again.

Warren went up to her as he felt confident right now. So, he tapped her shoulder and the girl turns around. "Hi, I see that you take a photo of the squirrels. You really like nature, don't you" Warren asked in a nervous way. "I do, but I just love to take a photo, the girl smiled. " Oh Cool. I'm… I'm Warren. Warren Graham. I'm new here." He chuckled. "Me too. I'm new as well. I'm Max Caulfield", she smiled.

The two were shy and feel awkward as they have nothing to say, but Warren brought up the conversation.

"Hi, Max. So, how new are you." Warren asked.

"Well, I just got here in two weeks ago from Seattle", Max answered

"Oh really, I just got here last week from Grant City," said Warren.

Max was surprised that he mention Grant City which means he must see The Freedom Of Justice a lot. "So, Warren… What was it like in Grant City? Are you born in Grant City?" Max was curious to ask. Warren rubbed his neck behind." Well, actually… I was born in here. My family and I moved to Grant City because my family liked to travel, but then…. The war started. My dad was draft to the military after Pearl Harbor and fought in Europe. On the bright side, he survived. So, I'll say that Grant City is really nice as I liked to spend time with my friends," said Warren. " Wow. My family liked to travel as well, but I moved to Seattle because of my dad's job. Sadly, He was draft as well and fought against the Japanese armies" Max shared her story. They both have in common, but it just in the beginning. They continued to talk a lot about movies and TV Show. Later, Max received a message from Kate with her The Texter.

"Listen, It's nice to talk with you. I have to go meet my friend," said Max.

"Wait, you have The Texter. Can I send you a message later?", said Warren

"Sure" Max agreed with his terms. She scans her thumbs in Warren's Texter which it added in Warren's list. Warren thanked her with a smile. " See you later, Warren," said Max. Warren waved at her and already left. Warren runs to his room in the dorm and lay down.

"Man, I believe it that I didn't mess this up. Oh well… When I finish my homework, People still need justice which I stop them." Warren smiled.

The real story began…


	2. Ch.1- Need Friends and Justice

Ch.1- Need Friends and Justice

Blackwell Academy

Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America

October 18th, 1954

(Dimension 52)

Max's P.O.V

Max was sleeping in the class during Jefferson's lecture until then noticed her sleeping in class. Jefferson takes out a pan with wooden spoon to make noise. "What! Huh, huh, huh!" Max woke up in class. gave her with serious look while the class laughing at her. "So, Max. I see that you're sleeping in my class while I'm teaching. Since you're sleeping in my class, Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-Portraits?" as Jefferson asked her a question. Of course, Max did not know the answer which it's lead upset. "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes" a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror" Victoria Chase answered the right one and gave Max a nasty look. After that moment, She sees that Taylor Christensen throw paper at Kate.

The bell rang and everyone in class left which Jefferson expected everyone to enter Everyday's Hero. Max see Kate felt depressed in her desk, "Poor Kate. Maybe I should go to her" as Max thought in her mind. She went up to her and greet her. "Hi, Kate. How are you today?" as Max asked. "I'm doing fine… I guess. I'm just tired that all." Max understand her and said, "Okay. We might our tea session this week, but do you want to go to the cafe with me today?" Kate declined," I would love to, but I have to study for the test all day. I'll send you a message about a tea session in my Texter." Max said, "Okay. That's fine. I see you want to be alone…. I'll see you later." Kate smiled, "See you."

After that, she sees the paper on the write on the floor and it says:

"Dear Kate,

We love your dirty picture.

Blackwell Academy"

"Well, that not nice. Why would everyone bully Kate? She is a sweet and nice girl" Max says in her mind. After that, she sees Mr. Jefferson talking to Victoria after class which she didn't care at all. She wants to leave but expected her to pay attention in class if she wants to be a successful photographer.

After leaving the class, She went to her locker as she wants to put her notebook away. "Man, this is a tough day… I need to go the restroom to calm myself down" as Max walk to the restroom. When she entering the restroom, Max takes out her entry picture and felt like embarrassing. She tore the picture as she wants to take another subject. She put water on her face and then dry herself. When turned off the stink, she sees a blue butterfly flying over which it's made Max follow. When the butterfly landed on the bucket, she took a photo of it and save it for later. At the same time, Nathan Prescott entered the restroom and check the anything around the bathroom which Max have to hide.

"Okay, Nathan. Just take a deep breath… You deserve it. Remember, You owned this school. Don't let the boss talk you what do you do." Nathan talked to himself as he felt stressful. Until then, a girl with a blue Bouffant hairstyle, wearing black legging, boot, leather jacket, and a white shirt entered as well.

" All right, Prescott. Now, let's get back to business" as a girl confront.

" I got nothing for you," Nathan said.

"Oh boo hoo, Little rich kid. I know you got cash."

"That belongs to my family, not me," said Nathan.

The girl insulted Nathan's family that make Nathan get angry. When a girl physical grabbed him, Nathan takes out his M1911 pistol and aim at her. "Don't you ever fuck with me" Nathan aim at a girl. "Where did you get that" a girl panicked. Nathan chokes her and aims to the stomach until then the light cut shortly and a mysterious figure showed up with all black suit with a trench coat, grey alien mask, and black fedora. He is like an adult size as frighten the two. The mysterious figure took Nathan's gun away.

"Get out of here, Prescott," The mysterious figure said in a deep voice. "Y-Y-Yes, Boss" Nathan leave to the restroom. Max was so terrified to see this scene and then see the mysterious aim the gun. "Well, darling… It's just you and me" said the Mysterious Figure. The girl tried to escape, but the Mysterious Figure shot her which Max yelled and used her rewind power out of nowhere. Then, She ended up in her class as she hears the lecture again.

Warren's P.O.V

Warren was in his science class and listening to 's lecture as he took note. When the bell rang, Warren leaves the class and went to the locker as he takes out his journal. When he closed the locker, he sees Max running through the hallway and went to the restroom. "Wow, Max. In the hurry, huh? I hope you're okay" He smiled and left the hallway. After leaving the building, Warren walked around the campus as he needs to exercise until then he sees two guys in the fancy suit who looked at him and used hand gesture meaning come here. Warren went to them and the guys greeted him.

"Are you Warren Graham?" said one of the guys.

"Yes. I am. Why?" Warren said

"Hello, Warren. We were sent by… You know who?" said one of the guy. Warren tries to remember who but guessing his friends. "Isn't my friends like Peter, Julio, and rest of the guys that I know?" The guys said," Yes, but also it's Rebecca Chang who aiding your friends. We need a flavor?" Warren was surprised as they mentioned Rebecca." Oh okay. What can I help you then?" Warren concerned. They want to some sleeping and stink bombs as they will deliver to back to Chinatown. So, Warren agreed, but the problem is that he needs Chemistry textbook as he lost the formula. Sadly, He let Max borrow his book as she needs it for studying. During their conversation, They heard fire alarm which Warren and the guys ignored. So, Warren told them that he will start it right away after getting his book back. Afterward, They told Warren to meet them in the parking lot by midnight. After they left, Warren takes out his Texter and send Max a message:

Warren: Hey Max, Do you have my textbook that you borrowing? I need it back as kindly.

Max's P.O.V

After she pulling the alarm and report to Nathan, Max went outside and heard the announcement, "Nathan Prescott! Come to the Principal's Office!" She takes out her Texter and received a message from Warren. She sending it back:

Max: Okay. I just finished it anyway.

Warren: Okay. Meet me at the parking lot.

After sending a message, She heading to the dorm and see Logan and Zachary playing football, Alyssa reading a book, and Kate sitting alone. She went up to Kate and greet her. However, Kate still has to be alone for the moment which it's made Max be a worry. She doesn't want to bother Kate and left. She was about to go to the dorm, but Victoria and her "minions" blocked the entrance. Victoria wore a fancy dress and purple sweater with a pearl necklace around her neck. Max wants to enter the dorm, but Victoria refused to move. So, Max has a plan to make Victoria and her "minions" go away. So, Max sees Samuel climbing up the ladder while carrying a paint bucket. So, She rewinds that and then she did something to the bucket. After that, she went to the power room and turn on the sprinklers that make Victoria and her friends move the entrance. Until then, She got covered by painting and run into the dorm. So, Max giggles inside and heading to the dorm.

After entering, She wrote positively on Kate's slate. " I hope she'll like this" Max commented. She went to her own dorm and find Warren's textbook. She just a note on her desk and say:

"Dear, Max.

I just borrow your textbook to studying as I need to pass my test. Come to my room if you want to pick up your textbook.

Dana

"Oh great. Now, I have to go to her room. Oh Well, I guess she needs it to pass the test." Max commented. She heading to Dana's room, but she sees that Juliet blocked the door. "Hello, Juliet. What's going on?" Max asked. She was upset that Max began to care, but Max does care as she still friends with her. Juliet asked her question about knowing her last name and then Max answered correctly by saying "Watson." So, Juliet explained to Max that Victoria sees Dana hooking up with Zachary. Max nodded and said that Victoria is lying as she sees Zachary and Victoria are belief dating. Max still has a picture of the tree with Zachary and Victoria kissing background. Max went back to her own room to picked up the picture and then showed it to Juliet.

"I fucking knew it. I never trust Victoria again" Juliet sees the picture. She unlocked the door and Dana gave her an angry look. Juliet apologized to Dana and she will do laundry for her. Dana forgives Juliet by hugging. After Juliet thanks Max, Max entered Dana's room and picked up the text.

"Thank you, Max. For Believing me" said Dana.

"Very Welcome, Dana. I'm glad to here" said Max.

Dana began to talk about Warren. "You know Warren like you," said Dana. Max was confused. " What do you mean that?" Max asked. Dana explained, "Warren been talking about you during the class. I think he is sweet. Just think about it." Max nodded yes as she understands and says bye to her. After leaving the dorm, She sees that Alyssa gets hit by a football ball which Max rewind that moment.

So, Max warned Alyssa to move until the football ball missed to hit her and ended up hitting the window. Alyssa was surprised that Max saves her and asked her to hang out someday. Max was happy to help and heading to a parking lot. Max was about to go to the parking lot, but she sees Kate was being harassed by David. So, Max stands up for Kate by confronting David. After that moment, Kate thanks her for defending. So, Max let Kate go and heading to the parking lot.

As arriving in the parking, Max sees Warren waiting next to his car. Then, Max greeted Warren as he tries to hug her, but Max hands the textbook to him. It was an embarrassing moment for Warren. He got his textbook back.

Warren's P.O.V

"How's your day doing ?" Warren asked.

"This day is been…. strange and crazy. Like… Today, I did a prank on Victoria and ruined her expense outfit" said Max.

Warren laughed, "You know, you should take a photo of her." Max lightly hit him in the shoulder and giggle. Also, She explained that Nathan has a gun, but then a mysterious figure showed up nowhere. Warren's smiled disappeared and look concern," Interesting…." Max gave him a look, " Why is that, Warren."

"As they said, People need justice. So, this guy will be stopped eventually" Warren felt confidence. Max smiled as she glad to talk to someone which she needs friends. Warren thought in his mind, "Man…. You may have an embarrassing moment, but at least, you made her laugh. That's good. Keep it up." Until then, Nathan showed up and looked angry "Max Caulfield, Right? One of Jefferson's group." Warren confront, "What do you want, Prescott?" Nathan pushed Warren out of the way. "Oh, How cute. I don't even know that you're friend with that greaseball" Nathan confronted Max. Max was staying quiet as she has nothing to say. "Oh great. I got to do something with this rich scumbag" Warren said in his mind. Max insulted Nathan which it's getting more worse. 'You leave her alone, Scumbag" Warren shoved Nathan. Then, Nathan headbutts him which Warren fell on the floor. Max tried to stop Nathan, but Nathan choked her. On the floor, Warren sees Nathan choked Max, but until then…

The same girl with a blue bouffant is riding a 1950s Chevy truck and hit Nathan. It's turned out to be Chloe Price. Nathan yelled at her, but Warren grabbed Nathan and told Max to go. Max entered the vehicle and see Warren and Nathan fighting each other. Nathan briefly beat Warren and hit Chloe's truck, but they left. Warren continued to attack Nathan, but David showed up and stopped them.

"What the hell is going on?" David yelled.

Warren explained everything about Nathan, but David didn't believe him as he doesn't have evidence. Warren has upset about this and saying that is bullshit. David has to take Warren to the principal office. " Later, Gayham" Nathan gave him an evil smile. Warren was angry about this.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 18th is the day of a storm in Arcadia Bay in the game, but it's changed. In 1954, October 18th is Monday as I checked the calendar. As I said, there is no storm in this story. There is another game mention as well as I mentioned Rebecca Chang (a Character from Dead Rising 2). It's a crossover story.


	3. Chapter.2- It begins...

Chapter.2- It begins...

Blackwell Academy

Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America

October 18th, 1954

(Dimension 52)

Max's POV

During the driving, Chloe was happy to see Max again and Max feels the same way. At the same time, Max feels guilty as she leaving Warren like that. "I can't believe it that I can see Chloe again, but I hope Warren is okay because I definitely owe him one," Max said in her mind. Chloe was a little upset that Max never told her about leaving. Max apologize to Chloe for that. Once they arrived at the home, Max entered Chloe's room and looked around while Chloe smokes her Lucky Strike cigarettes. Later, she sees a missing paper that showed Rachel. Max remember that there is a lot of missing paper around the campus. Chloe revealed that she is one who did post all of the papers on the wall.

Max take off her sweater and accidental drop her picture until then Chloe notices the picture that Max take in the picture. Max explained everything to her about what happened.

Chloe asked," Did you hear or saw everything?"

Max said," Well, I heard the money part, but mostly I see the person with a mask who wearing all black."

Max never expected to see Chloe being all trepidatious as she walking around her own room and then explained everything about it. So, Max is ready to listen to her own best friend about the killer.

"Max, you're very lucky that he didn't see you. Okay?" Chloe being paranoid and take Max's hands. Max was getting worried as she expected that the killer could be dangerous or murderous.

"Why is that, Chloe?" Max replies.

"Because…" Chloe was too scared to explain it but told her anyway. " That person is a killer who kidnapped girls…. Then killing them… He…. used a knife for... killing. His name is… The Knife Man" Chloe scared Max with a serious way. " In school…. Well, I mean your school… Everyone knows him… So, whatever you do, Max…. Do not say his name aloud because you will frighten them including all teachers."

"Including Nathan as well?" Max said.

"Maybe, but Nathan must be working for him... I just know it. They are the one who kidnapped Rachel" said Chloe.

"Then how's money got to do with this?" Max asked.

"It's... " Chloe sighed. " I own a debt which it is a long story." Max began to understand this and told Chloe as she reports the incident to the principal. Chloe was not happy about this. "Max…" Chloe sighed again." What are you Twelve? Don't waste on time with the principal. That creep cared about money. Also, He is afraid of him as well."

Now, Max knows and ready to tell the secret….

Warren's P.O.V

Warren was already in the office and explain to the principal. "I see, We have no proof that would never hurt another student. This is a second time on the same day that a student who accused him of holding a gun. Mr. Prescott is a bright student who will be successful in the future," said Principal Wells. "You gotta be kidding.." The principal cut Warren's sentence. "You, Mr. Graham. I don't want to hear this nonsense again. I'll leave you off as a warning. If this happens again, You will be in detention. You may go."

After Warren leaves the office, he heading to go to his dorm. "Unfuckingbelieveable! That rich scumbag just hurt Max and now the principal…. He doesn't believe me by protecting rich scumbag's ass! Fuck!" Warren said in his mind. " I'll deal with this later. Right now, I have started making sleeping and stink bombs for the guys in the suit."

Juliet and Dana see Warren entering the dorm as they already know the incident. Once he heading his room, He went to see the mirror to check his face as he has a light black eye on his left side. "At least, it's not that bad" Warren commented. Then began to make bombs….

1 hour later

Warren heard the door knocked and asked," Who is it?"

"It's Daniel with Evan and Luke," said Daniel.

"Come on in then", Warren said.

Daniel DaCosta, Evan Harris, and Luke Parker entered the room and greeted him. The three already know that Warren is part of The Freedom of Justice as Warren told them a truth. However, Warren trusted them to tell no one. In return, Warren will convince Peter to let them join the group which Daniel, Evan, and Luke are excited to join. That's why he trusted them, but Right now, the three noticing his eye.

" Holy shit, Warren. What happens to your eyes " Evan sees Warren's light black eye.

" Guess who?" Warren asked.

" Prescott kid" Luke answered.

Warren nodded yes while working. Daniel, Evan, and Luke always hated him for bullying along with Zach and Logan. Warren agreed with them. He even told them about the incident which makes shocked and angry.

"Poor, Max. How she is?" Daniel asked.

"She's fine. I let her go while stopping Nathan. He did beat me, but… I did this... to save her" Warren stop the working on the bomb and face them. " Max… is special to me… You know what I mean." He turned away and continue on the bomb.

The three understand and smiled as they know that he is in love with her. Daniel smirked, "Did you ask her out for the drive-in movie?"

"I was about to, but until that rich scumbag 'cockblocked' me," Warren said.

They laughed.

"I will ask her out later or tomorrow," said Warren.

After that moment, They asked Warren as what's he been up to. Warren told them that he is making sleepy and stink bombs for delivery as the guys in the suit need them. Warren already finished making sleepy bombs. So, they want to help him to finish the bombs and Warren let them help.

Max's P.O.V at night

After arriving back to Blackwell and told Chloe about her power, Max was heading back to her room and felt tired. When she entered the dorm, Juliet and Dana want to talk to with her. " Hey, Max. We want to talk with you" said Juliet.

"Hey, Juliet. What happened now?" said Max

" I saw Nathan attacked you. Are you alright?" said Juliet.

"Yes, Juliet. I'm fine. Warren just saved me" said Max.

Dana was happy as Max mentioned Warren. Dana and Juliet began to teasing her as they know that Warren likes her. Brooke overheard the conversation and became jealous of her. "Well, thank you. I have to need to sleep" Max smiled and left. Juliet and Dana said good night to her.

Once Max entered her own room, She lay down on her bed as resting. "Today is strange that I see The Knife Man in my school. I felt bad for Chloe as she missed her friend, Rachel. Chloe is in danger as I can tell, but I did tell her about my rewind power. Chloe and I will more about it tomorrow before my class start… I bet Warren is busy, but I heard that he got sent to the principal's office. Warren is not the one… It's Nathan who loses his temper and choked me. Tomorrow, I will talk to him as he already been sleeping, watching horror tv movie, or studying. I definitely owe him one."

When Max stands up, she opened the window as she needs fresh air until she sees Warren, Daniel, Evan, and Luke carrying some boxes. "Oh there Warren with... Evan, Daniel, and Luke… What...What's he doing right now?... What inside the boxes? I will ask him tomorrow in the morning or not. I bet they doing some late night experiment. Well, Boys will be boys." Max began to sleep.

Warren's P.O.V

Warren and his friends see the same guys as they are delivered. Warren's friend was nervous as they never been part of the dealing. After the dealing, Warren told the guys to say hello to his old friend and the guys agreed. After that, Warren and his heading back to the dorm.

On the late night, Warren wore his hero suits like fedora, Mask that covered eyes, and black suit with a trench coat. He only took his lead pipes and leave through the window as he heading to the town in Arcadia Bay.

Once he arriving in the town, he sees a burglar robbing a woman's purse and lead Warren to chase him down. Then, he successfully got the burglar in 5 seconds. When he got him, the burglar was scared as he never sees a member of Freedom of Justice.

"Who… Who are you? The burglar shaking.

"Call me… The Hitman" said Warren as he takes the purse from him. Warren/The Hitman got the purse and returned to the woman. "Wow…. Thank you for….. Getting my purse back" said a local woman. Warren/The Hitman was happy to help and left. After he left, the local woman sees the burglar was tied up on the traffic light. Also, Warren/The Hitman left his logo as a symbol for stopping the crime. As a moment, Warren or The Hitman stop some criminals with lead pipes and then capture them. That's why people need a person like him to protect them…..

To be continued….


	4. Ch.3 Very Simple Day

Ch.3 Very Simple Day

Blackwell Academy

Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America

October 19th, 1954

(Dimension 52)

Warren's P.O.V

In the morning, Warren was overslept as he been capturing a lot of criminals last night. When he looked at the clock, it's 8:30 AM which he was clumsy as getting up from his bed. Warren was never late in his class in the second time. As in a hurry, He wore his black plaid shirt, dark blue jean with rolled up, converse black sneakers, and brush his hair. He runs through the hall and enters the class. "Goddamn! This is the second time that I'm coming late. I hope Mrs. Grant didn't get upset about it," Warren said in his mind. When entering the class, and the class is listening to the radio. looked at Warren, "Hello, Warren. Take a seat." Warren was a relief as his teacher didn't do a roll call and get distracted by the radio. When Warren takes a seat, He greeted Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke. What's going on with the class?" Warren whispered.

"You didn't hear? One of the members of... The Freedom Of Justice is here. He left his logo which it's mean he's here. I can't believe it" Brooke whispered.

Warren was fake surprised as he did this since last night. Luckily, he didn't get caught or anything. "Well… Congratulation, Warren. You just made yourself famous. I bet Peter and the rest will call me later on the walkie talkie. I hope he doesn't get mad."

Max's P.O.V

Max is at the Two whales-Diner with Chloe. After eating her breakfast, Max talked to Chloe about her rewind power. Chloe testing her to see if she actually have power by telling what happens right now. However, Max explained to Chloe about the future and successful shocked Chloe. She now believes Max about her power and tell her that she can use it against The Knife Man.

"Max, you can stop him with your rewind power. Isn't that great?" Chloe said.

Max thought it something in his as her plan can be work, but she sometimes loses control and caused her nose to bleed. At the same time, Max tells Officer Berry to make comment about today news on the radio. "Oh great, We have a vigilante in this town. This is very serious."

Joyce said," I know, but a quite hero."

Officer Berry said," Whatever hero or not. I hope he doesn't do stupid just like his members, but we have to find him."

Chloe and Max stayed in silence, but Max has something in mind. "Chloe, In case my power didn't do well… I got plan B." Chloe asked," Okay, What's plan B?" Max tell her sometime crazy, but she told her anyway.

"What about finding this…. This member of… you know who" Max Whispered.

"What?! Max... There no way that we can't find this guy" Chloe whispered.

Max know, but she thinks that there is a chance that he will stop him. So, Chloe might like the idea, but she wants to stop him without any authority and even vigilante. Max began to lose focus and thought in her mind, "I think... I can find the person. I know he's from Grant City just like Warren. Wait, don't you think… Nah, It can't be him. "

"Max, what do you thinking about?" Chloe asked.

Max snapped out of it and didn't want to tell her. "Oh nothing' said Max. Chloe was being curious to Max as bugging her to tell her. Then Max tells her Chloe about her mind. " Sorry, Chloe. I just think about my friend, Warren Graham."

"Who's that?" Chloe asked.

"He is my friend that we met. Also, he is the one who saved me yesterday from Nathan" as Max explained.

"Interesting, I know everyone in Blackwell, but not Graham kid. Is he new or something?" Chloe asked.

"Kinda. He grew up here, but travel back from Grant City" said Max.

"Grant City?" Chloe surprised. "I know that place. I bet Warren see a lot of The Freedom Of Justice in action."

"He told me that he saw them before," Max said. Chloe was amazing and take her to the junkyard.

Warren's P.O.V

When Warren finished his class, Warren stays in 's class as he really enjoyed mixing chemicals for free time.

"Man, Today…. I feel relaxed right now. Today, I will ask Max out to see movies at the drive-in theater. I can do this. I'll take out my texter to send her a message."

Warren takes out his texter and sends her a message.

Warren: Hello, Max. How are you today? I just wondering…. Check out my experiment that I been working on. I'll be in 's room.

One later hour

Warren was struck at the formula as he trying to figure it out. Until then, he heard a soft voice," Warren.." he turned and it turns out to be Max with her smile.

"Oh, Max….. perfect time or should I say... Doctor Max. Are you trying sneak on me? said Warren with a smiled. Max smiled and giggled," No… maybe." Warren laughed in his mind" Man, it… very nice of her to smile and laugh. Now, it's my chance."

"So, Max. check my experiment that I been working on," said Warren.

Max looked at Warren's device and she was amazed. "Wow, Warren. What is that?" Warren explained to her that a device is called "The Sleeper". So, Max laughed when Warren gave it a name. Max was about to push the button, but Warren told her to be careful that it makes her sleep.

"Wait, it can make anyone sleep?" Max said.

"You got goddamn right it is," said Warren.

Max was impressed that Warren is making a device that can make anyone sleep. Max jokingly want to use it for Victoria. Warren laughed at her joke, but he told her that he only make one. So, he finally asked her out.

"Hey, Max… I just wondering…. Are you busy on Thursday night?" Warren asked.

"Not really. I'm not busy. Why?" said Max.

Warren asked her if she wants to go drive-in theater to see some ape movies. He was ready to accept the answer whether she says yes or no. In his mind," If she says yes, I will be happy and my first time to take her as my date, but… I can't tell her that it's a date. If she says no, I will be disappointed at first…. Well, I guess she is not ready or not interested in me. I'll take Brooke since she wants to go as well. I can accept it"

"Well, Warren… your answer is…. Yes" Max answered.

Warren was happy as she takes a yes. "Warren, you son of bitch…. You're ready to be a man for life sake. You did it! Said in his mind.

"Great. I'll send some information in your texter. If you have any question, let me know." Warren said. Max smiled as he looked cute when he gets nervous or shy. So, Max has to go to her class.

When she left the room, Max wants to say something to Warren….

"Hey, Warren…" said Max.

"Yeah, Max…" Warren answered"

"Is this… uh… Is this a date?" Max asked.

"Oh shit…. I knew this going to happen…. Think. Think. If I say it a date, it's over between me and Max which she will be creep out or doesn't like me. Just say about excuse…Warren" said in his mind.

"Well… that is… if you... want …." Warren muttered.

"What? I can't hear you, but I'll talk to you later… just tell me, okay?" Max said.

"Yeah, I'll do that. See ya, Max" said Max

Max's P.O.V

When she left the room, Max said something in her head," How's cute… Warren is getting nervous…. I wish that I could stay longer to get his answer. Anyway, I glad that Kate thanks me for standing up for her and tell her that should go to the police and report Nathan. Chloe is right…. When I told Kate about The Knife Man, she was too scared as she didn't want to talk about it. It better not to say anything, but Warren… he doesn't know about him. Maybe I should invite him for movies night tonight. Will he like that? I'll ask him later since I have to go to Jefferson's class speaking of Jefferson, I just saw him who made Kate cried. How's Cruel."

She noticed that Jefferson already disappeared so fast as he was front in the door. When she enter the class, she saw that Nathan and Victoria sitting in her spot. When she went up to them, they gave her an evil smile, but at the same time, Nathan gave her an angry looked. After they left, Max sits in her desk and writing her journal. In class, Taylor and Courtney are taking a picture of Dana as modeling, Daniel talking to Alyssa and Stella, and Victoria talking to Nathan. Later, they are waiting and waiting until then…. Zachary yelled at the class," Guys! There is something shit happens!"

The classmates were run and left the class which Max have a bad feeling about this. "What the hell happen right now? Why Jefferson isn't here right now."

To be continued...


	5. Ch.4 Mystery Adventure Begins

Ch.4 Mystery Adventure Begins   
Blackwell Academy  
Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America   
October 19th, 1954  
(Dimension 52)

Max’s P.O.V  
On the raining day, all students went to the dorm area as they see someone on the roof. When Max went to see what going on the roof and then turn out to be Kate. When she was to jump, Max used their rewind power to stop the jump, but she began to hold her power to freeze. While holding her power, Max see anyone including Warren, were been stop the movement. Warren was comfort Alyssa as placing her head on his shoulder. So, Max enter the dorm and then to the rooftop. After that, She lost her control of her power which Kate turn around and see her.

“Max, what are you doing here?,” Kate yelled. 

Max trying to rewind, but no use now as Kate swears to jump. Max began to help Kate prevent suicide. “Kate, I'm here. You don't need to do this.”

“Why?!? Does nobody even care about me?!?... I'm sorry I can't… I can't even live no more!!!!”

“Kate, I know you're scared. Please, let me help you. “

“Wow, Max. You do care, but he kept following me!!!! Make a threat about me!!!! That's why I want to die!!!!”

“Look, we can beat Nat-” Kate cut off her sentence. “I'm not talking about Nathan, but he may a threat… I'm talking about him...The Knife Man!!! Even he have that stupid picture of me!!!!”

It's shocked Max as he is one who caused the suicide. “No… Did she… So, Nathan is not the one… but The Knife Man… did he planning to kill Kate?.. This is gone too far that he have a picture of her as embarrassing” said Max in her mind.

“Listen, Kate. Don't let him win. We can fight this no matter what. We will expose him for good. Kate, I see your sisters in your picture… she looked happy.”

“That's lynn.... She's 10 year old. She have a best smile… I don't want to see her sad. I'll go with you.”

Max and Kate unite together as she stops suicide. Kate apologize to her as she would never do that again.

Warren’s P.O.V  
Warren see Kate did not jump, but Alyssa was happy that Max saved her. So, she let of Warren's shoulder and left. At the moment, He smiled,” You did it, Max. I'm so proud of you.” Until this moment, he has a headache and heading to his room. When entering the room, he lay down in his bed. “That's weird… ugh… What the hell happen to me….” He began to see the “real memory.” 

In his memory, He see Kate jump off the roof, but he see Max raised her arm, but… It back in reality. “What the hell… Kate just jumped while Max put her arm up. I was about to save her, but I can't move. My headache is gone… huh...It just a dream.” 

*Statistic noise* 

“Warren. Come in, Warren.” A voice heard.

A noise came from the walkie talkie which Warren answered it.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Warren. It's Peter.”

“Oh, Peter. You finally answered it. “

“Yeah. Sorry, we still have to deal with... You know who…”

“Yeah… so, how's your day doing?”

Peter answered the question as he doing good. Then Peter got some good new which Warren want to hear it. Before he tell a new, Peter heard a news about a girl who trying committing suicide. Warren told him that it's one of his friends, but Max's friends.

“I see. I'm glad that she alright that all as I will meet her next week.”

Warren was surprised as he says next week.

“What? Next week?!?”

“Yup, because Me and Julio finally got accepted to Blackwell!!!” 

Warren was happy to hear that his friends finally got accepted. “Yes!!! Now, We can hang out more. 

“Yes, there more when we arrive. For now, I have to go now.”

“I see. Good luck on the case.”

So, they stop community each other and rest until he ready to get up. “ Man, This is great that my friends is coming. Until then….The Freedom Of Justice will untie. For Max… Man, This is… why I fall in love with her… she care about about her friends… hopefully…. Me. Enough of this emotion things… I wonder why…. Why Kate tried to kill herself? I guess that I have to find about this…” Warren said in his mind during his sleep…..

 

4 hours later 

When Warren woke up, he leave the dorm and see that rain had stopped. Till this day, it is afternoon as he see sunset and everyone in school are already went inside the dorm. He walked around the campus until then he see Max standing alone. So, He went up to her. 

“Hey, Max. Are you alright?” Warren comforted her. Max turned around and looked frown. She was worried that Kate was almost killed herself, but at least that she was saved. This moment, she hugged him and hide her head into Warren’s chest. 

“I'm fine, Warren… Kate was taken to the hospital“ she ended the hug. “I will visit her tomorrow.” Warren nodded as he understands that she wants to visit, but he does care about Kate as he is friendly to her. 

“Yeah, I will… too. If I got time…” Warren rubbed his neck. Max smiled and began to walk with him. In their minds, Max and Warren have to find out about the cause of Kate's suicide. 

“Hey, Max. Can I ask you something?” Warren asked. Max glared at Warren's eye.

“Is… Kate saying something… like… why she wants to kill self. I mean, I just saying… If you don't have to answer, I get it… it's none of my business” Warren being curious, but he fake it as he want some information.

“How's cute that he is curious, but I trusted him… he needs to know what's happened. He will believe me.” Max said in her mind. She then told the truth.

“Warren, you do remember about the guy with a knife that I been telling you yesterday,” Max said. 

Warren remembered that she mentioned it before getting beaten up by Nathan in the parking lot. “Yeah?” He answered.

“Listen, Kate told me that he is the only one who made her killer of by blackmailing. His name is The Knife Man.” Max told him. Warren got the information and ready to find him later on. 

“The Knife Man? Very unnatural name. Okay… So, does she know him or something?” Warren asked.

“Not just Kate...Everyone knows him as well… Yesterday, my old friend of mine told a lot about him.” 

“Wait, you mean a girl with blue Bouffant hairstyle? “

“Yeah, her name Chloe Price. She told me to not say his name in front everyone including staff.” Max warned him

“Okay, I get it. His name will be scared of everyone. So, are you doing to do about it?” Warren asked.

“I don't know. I have to think about?” Max lied as she is doing to send Chloe a message as they will do investigation tonight. Since she told information, he now to do investigation later as well. They then change the subject. 

“So, We still go ape, right?” Warren asked. 

“Of course, Warren. We will. Speaking of Ape… Um. Last night, I saw you and your friends carry some boxes. I wonder what inside?” Said Max.

With that question, Warren was nervous to answer.”Wait, she saw me?!? Holy shit, I didn't even notice that she came back without telling me. Shit, Warren. What is an excuse that should I tell her” said in his mind.

“Well, Max. I just do some...experiment. Just science stuffs.” Warren lied as he was send sleeping bombs to his friends as they need aids. Max believe him, but she was concerned. 

“What with the experiment lately. I mean… Nevermind. Just saying.” Said Max. Warren was a relief as his secret is safe. They both looked at each other and then Max looked away as she blushed. 

Now, It's windy…

Max feels shivered and then Warren hugged to keep her warm. “ Wow. Warren, you hugged her. That’s good… keep it up and then she will definitely like you. Just be patient, Warren. Don't lose your cool.” Warren said in his mind.

“I… I was so cold. Then Warren hugged me… I feel... nice. Relax. Why do I been relaxing… is it because of… Warren.. Now, I remembered that I should invite my room today, but I have to do investigation. So, I will invited him tomorrow before our...date. Do I… liked him… I been blushing so hard when seeing Warren. I'll never let go…” Max said in her mind.

Max's P.O.V at night  
Max is ready to investigate as she already contracted Chloe. When she leave the room, she see Kate's door was covered by tape. “Why they have to do that? Kate is alive.” However, Kate's bunny taken care by Max until Kate come back. When exiting her dorm, she went to the campus and see Chloe waiting. When they get together, Chloe never did this idea before. However, They need to find this masked killer. Max has told her friends about it, but they gave some information to her. It revealed that the Knife Man like to take pictures after murdering his victims. It's very mysterious about this killer's past and real identity. However, Chloe know that Nathan is working for the masked killer. Chloe have a plan that they have sneak in the principal office to find information about Rachel and Kate. So, they have to enter the school hall.

Warren’s P.O.V   
Warren wore his vigilante outfit and leave his room by the window. So, he meets with the two guys in suit as he wants an information folder about the Knife Man. 

 

To be Countined


	6. Ch.5 Must Stop This Killer

Ch.5 Must Stop This Killer   
Blackwell Academy  
Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America   
October 19th, 1954  
(Dimension 52)

Max’s P.O.V  
As entering the school hall, Max was kind of afraid of the dark. The good thing that Chloe brought her flashlight. “Max, are you okay? It’s like you scared of the dark just like you were twelve,” Chloe look concerned while holding a flashlight. Max never admitted that she’s afraid of the dark, but she lied to her. “ Me? No. I’m not… I’m- I’m- I’m cold. That’s all” Max said. Chloe was smirking as she knew that she is afraid of the dark. 

Until then, they reach to the principal office by lockpicking, but Chloe taking too long. Max was very lack of lockpicking. “ Okay, I thought that Chloe would open the lock, but I was wrong. There must be another way to enter the office, but Wait?!?... Warren! I remember that he showed me how to make explosives for science. He is such as geek and cute at the same time…. Wait, Max. Don’t lose your focus. Your best friend needs your help... Focus on the investigation first … then maybe talking about him later. I must send him a message by using The Texter,” Max thought in her mind while taking out her device. 

She messaging: 

Max: Hey Warren… I need your help. I was practicing to make explosive as you taught me last time…. I forget how to make it. What was the recipe again? Thank you. 

“I hope he answers it. Otherwise, I’ll be screwed. Don’t worry... He will answer it,” Max thought in her mind and smile. 

Warren’s POV  
As climbing in the school building, Warren received a message as he takes out his device. He read:

Max: Hey Warren… I need your help. I was practicing to make explosive as you taught me last time…. I forget how to make it. What was the recipe again? Thank you. 

“Oh, Max… How can you forget the recipes? Oh well, I’m happy to help. But let me finish climbing the building,” Warren uttered while climbing in the building. As he reaches the rooftop, Warren takes out his device and replies to her.

He messaging:

Warren: Hi, Max. Sorry for the wait because I was taking a shower. So, here the objects:  
Sugar  
Some bottle of soda  
Duct Tape  
Sodium Chlorate which means powder.   
I hope this help. Any question? 

He sent it and wait for the respond. Until then, he saw the respond:

Max: No, I think I got it now. Thank for the help, Warren. 

When he put his device away, he thought of something. “I wonder why Max is making a bomb right now. Should I help her?...” Warren thought in his mind. He wants to help her as he made sure that she would not hurt herself or something. At the same time, he didn’t want to lose focus on his task. He thinks that stopping the killer would end the terror since he has experience defeating the previous psychopaths and criminals. Well, he did with the help of his friends back in Grant City. This is may his first time to be solo since his friends won’t arrive until Monday. So, he made a choice.

“ I hope Max will handle this. I know she can do it… Sorry, Max. I have to find this killer before he’ll hurt everyone including you, Max. This is the first time that I will be on solo. Right now, I will find the case before my friends get here,” Warren uttered in his mind. He was about to find a way to enter the school hall, but then heard the explosive noise that triggers the school alarm. “Oh, shit. Now, I have to g-” Max used her rewind power which it stopped where Warren talking to myself. So, he tries to a way to enter the school, but he feels something odd. “ wait, did I hear the school alarm before or it’s just me?...ugh…” Warren feels the pain in his head as he remembers which cause his nose to bleed. “ What the fuck… Why my nose is bleeding?” Warren said, began to pass out. 

Max’s POV  
After rewind the time, she ended up inside the principal’s office and thank Warren for help. She opened the door to let Chloe and looked amazed. “Wow, Max. How do you get in, but… Nevermind” Chloe already know the answer. So, they began to search around the office to find some answer. Chloe just takes the money as she owns a debt to Frank. Max see the file and find some Rachel and Kate including Warren. “I might take Warren’s file… Well, in case… Maybe… I’m just curious as I want to know about him more” Max uttered and blushed at the same time when seeing a picture of Warren’s beautiful face. 

When Max shows the file to Chloe, there is a light gone wield… Chloe recognized this trick as she knows that he here. “Max, he’s here!!!” Chloe shout. Until then, it’s too late….

The killer has arrived after the light turns back on. This is the first time that Max met the killer and felt scared. “Max, you got your power, right? If he attacks us, use it” Chloe whisper. Max nodded yes while the killer standing and stared at her. “You’re here to kill me as I believe,” Chloe said. 

“Well, darlings. I’m glad that I found someone new,” The Knife Man said and turn to Max. “ I believe you took the files… Hand it over.”

“Max, don’t. He doesn’t let you live... He’ll just kill us,” Chloe said. Max felt scared as she never has experience in this situation before, but she began to stand up for herself. “You go to hell, Knife Man… you drive my friend to kill herself in the rooftop. You took Rachel from my best friend. You fuck yourself !” Max angrily. She might be scared when meeting Frank for the first time, but she finally wants to stand up for herself. 

“Well, I was about to let you live. Sadly, I just have to kill you both” he threatens them, taking out his kitchen knife. He walks toward to Chloe as he violently grabs her and stabs her to death. Max see the horror and hearing Chloe screaming. So, she rewinds the moment before Chloe get stabs…

Max told Chloe to take out the gun which made the killer stopped walking. “You think that you can shoot me. Okay, girlie. Shoot me. Shoot me all you want.” the Knife Man said. Chloe has been waiting for this moment as she practices to shoot back in the junkyard before seeing Frank again. She pulls the trigger, but there was no bullet. “Shit, I forget to bring the ammo.” Chloe steps away from him. When the killer gets closer, Max knocks him out with the files that she carries. After she knocked him out, Max and Chloe make a run for it as exiting the office. When they went outside, they ended up in the car and leave the school campus for their sake.

Warren’s P.O.V  
When Warren got up in the spot where he passes out, he sees the hand with a knife from the secret entrance. When the killer arrived in the rooftop, he sees a vigilante standing there. The good thing is that Warren is wearing his mask and fedora covers his identity.

“So, you must be a famous member of The Freedom of Justice that I heard” the killer asked. Warren wasn’t scared of him, but he finds the killer’s mask creepy. “ Damn straight. I believe you’re the killer that everyone talking about.” 

Somehow, the killer began to chuckle and then he began to be serious. “You know. You entering my turf. My turf! Also, I never expected that you sound like young and all. This is going to be quick since-” Warren/Hitman cut him off. “ yeah, like kidnapping Rachel Amber.” 

“Yeah, like her… Well, its been fun. Now, you got a date with...death!!!” the killer yelled, running toward Warren. When the Knife Man tried to cut, Warren/Hitman dodge his attack. Warren/Hitman punch him and grab him, but then the Knife Man headbutt him. He tried to stab him, but Warren/Hitman grab the killer’s arm. Luckily, he punches the killer in the stomach and then kicks him. He began to take out his lead pipe as he wants the real battle began. So, the killer gets up and throw a knife, but Warren/Hitman dodge it. After he dodges it, the killer takes out his pistol and point at him. 

“Great, another idiot with a gun. I don’t think he fights clean, but maybe a stink bomb may do the trick” Warren/Hitman uttered. He takes out his stink bomb and throws it in the floor. Sadly, the smell didn’t work on the killer, but it’s not good. “What the fuck is this? You think the smell bothers me, kid. I just get used to this and now… goodbye,” the Knife Man said. 

Warren/Hitman throw a smoke bomb to retreat which he successfully escaped. The killer cannot see him, but he’s gone. “ No! You will not be escaped from me! Whatever you are!!! I’ll find you!!!,” Knife Man yelled. 

Max’s POV   
When arriving at Chloe’s place, They both began to read the file until then Chloe notice that there are 3 folders. “Uh... Max… why do you have three?” Chloe asked. Max began to blush as she did take Warren’s file. “Well..” Chloe opened the folder before Max finishes her sentence. “Wait, Chloe!! Don’t open it!” Max shout and tried to get the folder. When Chloe opened the folder, she sees Warren’s information. “Well, Well, Well, I see that you have Warren’s information” Chloe jokingly, laughing to see Max’s cheek glow red. 

“I’m just… to make that he didn’t any criminal records or something…” Max said. “Lair, you want to learn more about his life. Don’t you, Max. I’ll read it for you.” Chloe said. 

When Chloe read Warren’s information, Max became an interest in listening to Warren’s information. While she reading it, Max began to smile and blush at the time. 

“Well, Chloe is reading Warren’s information. This is getting odd when Chloe or Kate mentioned Warren. Every time that they mentioned his name, I began to blush and smile at the same time. Well, Warren is always… be my White Knight and… hero. He did save me from Nathan… I did regret leaving him like that. The good thing is that he asked me out about going to the drive-in. I feel like… this is a date… Just wait for... until tomorrow that Warren and I could have a movie night before the “date”. At the same time, this killer is kind of… scared me. I just saw Chloe getting stabbed by this guy before I rewind. The good thing is that she’s ok now. Now, we got the folder, but… We sure that we can find Rachel.” 

To be continued...


	7. Ch.6 The Advice

Ch.6 The Advice   
Blackwell Academy  
Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America   
October 20th, 1954  
(Dimension 52)

Warren’s POV  
On the morning, Warren woke this late after the battle last night. Luckily, he manages to escape, but he will find that killer soon. “This… Killer is…. No fools. I almost got killed, but… I still going to stop that bastard no matter what. At the same time, I wonder why Max been doing last night since I told her about the bomb recipe. I’m going to ask her later since she is sleep. Tomorrow, this is it… Me and Max are going to Newburg to see all ape movies. At least, it is better than that Hot Dog Man show. Oh well.” Warren uttered, getting dress up. After getting dressed up, he going to the secret place where he kept his motorcycle which was a gift from his old friends back in Grant City. “Ah, yes. I remember my friends gave me this motorcycle. Peter, Julio, Jose, Mario, and Nick… thank you for this cool gift. Now, I’m going to use this,” Warren said in his mind, getting on the motorcycle. He heading to the place to eat. 

Max’s POV  
Max woke up and began to muttered herself. “Today is another day. Last night, it was… strange. I couldn’t forget about Chloe’s first death. The good thing that I can rewind and I… I should watch out for her danger. I can’t just… use my rewind power all the time…” She getting up from Chloe’s bed. She wore an oversized blue shirt that borrowed from Chloe’s. She was about to get her clothes, but Chloe woke up and see Max. 

“ Morning, Max,” said Chloe, getting up from her bed. 

“Morning, Chloe. I just getting ready” Max said, getting her clothes. 

Chloe smiled and nodded no as she wants her friend to try some new. Max was noticing that she is smiling.

“What?” Max smiled.

“Listen, Max” Chloe lightly laughed. “ When is the last time that you wore the same outfits?” Max looked at her clothes and said,” What? I liked my outfits. Is there someone wrong with my outfits? “ Max smiled. 

“ Nothing, but that outfit… kinda smelling,” Chloe chuckled. So, Max smelled her outfit and it is smelling like sweating. “ Oh. you’re right. I guess that I’ll be wearing this shirt,” Max said.

“Don’t worry, Max. I got some few clothes in the closet”, said Chloe. “ Rachel leaves some of her clothes, but I know it’s not your style.” 

When Max wore her outfit, she began to like the outfit. “Wow. I’m not going to lie. This outfit is super comfortable. It may be not my style, but I like anyway,” Max smiled. The outfit that she wore were a jean pedal pusher, white plain t-shirt, small red jacket, and black converse shoes. 

“Wow. you’re great, Max. See, you look better than wearing that same outfit, Chloe laughed. 

Max smiled and nodded no at the same time. Then, she sees the picture of Warren that her cheek glow. Chloe noticed this and asked. “Max, you still like him, don’t you?” 

Max began to blush very hard. “No, I don’t… Well, maybe….” Max lightly said. The real truth is that Max began to fall in love with him. Warren has a crush on her as well, but Max didn’t realize the feeling. At her first impression, she sees him as a brother since the first day until then she began to spend time with Warren a lot before the shooting incident. When she spent time with him, she began to have a feeling in her thought. 

“ This is so odd. When I hang out with Warren, I feel something special about Warren. I… I… I…. I don’t know what to say…. I wonder what make… Warren…. So special….” said in her thought. “Okay, Chloe. The truth is… I’m in love with Warren. So, I just say it,” Max confessed. 

Chloe was happy to hear that her best friend fell in love with a boy. “ Max, you don’t have to feel ashamed. I used to be like that since I was falling in love with Rachel. “ 

Max was surprised that her Chloe love Rachel. “Wait?!? What… I mean that’s sweet of you, Chloe.” 

“Max, Are you... against me being homo?” Chloe concerned. 

Max didn’t know that Chloe and Rachel are a couple as she remembers that Chloe talked about her all of the time when reconnecting with her. Max didn’t have an issue with her, but she asked her. “ So, Chloe… Are you and Rachel are a couple while I was away. “

Chloe was afraid to answer, but she answered it. “Well, yes. Rachel and I are a couple. That’s why I missed her so much. The only thing that I hate is that my step- idiot. He is against me being a relationship with another girl. My mom is ok with this, but not David. No, no, no. All he cared about his fucking reputation.” 

“Oh, Chloe. I’m so sorry to hear that. Why his reputation?” Max asked. 

“Well, David served in the war just like my dad. Every day, he won’t shut up about being a war hero! He wants to make thing perfect but feeling embarrassing when he was around me. That’s why my mom tries to do something with him. it’s … take a too long deal with him!!! “

Max feel sympathy for her best friend as she sees her in tear. No matter she does, she will support her. “ Chloe, I’m going to support you. Even you love Rachel, I’m here for you. No matter what.”

Chloe and Max shared hugged. “Thank you, Max. I knew you cared about me, said Chloe with her happiness expression. Then, Chloe began to talk about Warren.

“So, Max. Tell me about Warren. You mention him, but never explain me,” Chloe asked.  
Max began to blush again but answered her question. In her mind, she felt excited when talking about him. “Well… how I start with. I did tell you about him being new... last month from Grant City. He was born in here as we are. Here goes, Warren is really into science and…” Chloe cut her off. “Wait, you’re in love with a poindexter? Wow. I didn’t know you into Poindexter, Max” Chloe laughed. 

“What? He’s not a poindexter. He’s not wearing glasses and bowtie. I did see him wearing his motorcycle leather jacket and greased his hair,“ Max said. 

“Okay, that’s better, but I have no problem with you dating a Poindexter,” Chloe laughed. “ Please continue” 

“ As I was saying that he is really into science and movies. He missed his old friends, but waiting for them… get accept in Blackwell. Also, his dad fought in the war” said Max.  
“Of course. Fighting Japanese or Nazi?” Chloe asked.

“His father fought in Europe. The answer is Nazi” Max answered

“I see. Just like my step-idiot” she said. Chloe remembers the story about her father in the war. Chloe’s father, William Price, fought in the Pacific campaign against the Japanese armies just like Max’s father. Their fathers are friends with each other during that time. Both of their survived in the war. Sadly, William got a car accident in 1949. 

Getting back to Warren topic.

“Also….He is really mysterious sometimes” Max said, thought about him. 

“Alright, what makes you say that? Said Chloe.

“I don’t know yet… but, Today… I going to invite him to my room to have a movie night… before drive-in movie date since he asked me out,” Max said. 

“I’m so happy to hear that. Just tell him… how you feel. I’m sure he likes you back, but just… don’t wait too long. Okay, Max?” Chloe smiled. 

“Okay, Chloe. Thank for these words. I will,” Max smiled. “ Right now, I get hungry now. “ 

“Okay, I can take you to the diner since my mom woke up early. She’ll feed you, again. You downstair. I’ll be in the minute,“ said Chloe. 

Max nodded.

“Well, Chloe is happy now. I glad that… she smiled again. At the same time, I’m going to tell Warren that… How I feel… today. Still, we have to stop this killer before killing any girls.” 

 

To be continued...


	8. Ch.7 Before Movie Night

Ch.7 Before Movie Night

Blackwell Academy

Arcadia Bay, Oregon, United State of America

October 20th, 1954

(Dimension 52)

 

Max's P.O.V

Once arriving at the Diner, Max and Chloe greet at Joyce. The Jukebox plays some Rock'n'Roll music which Chloe enjoy listening to.

" Max, you find some sit for us. I'll be right back," Chloe said.

"Where are you going," Max asked.

"I'm going drive back home I forget something. Just find us some sit," Chloe answered, before driving back.

Max looks around the diner and sees some seat, but there was no empty.

"Damn, There is no seat around," Max uttered, before notice Warren." Wait, is that Warren? I have to talk to him."

 

Warren's P.O.V

Warren eats pancake and bacon with coffee for breakfast. He couldn't stop thinking about the killer.

"I can't believe that killer almost scared me, but this time… I will fight for real. I will turn him in. No matter," Warren uttered.

" Hi, Warren…" Max greeted.

Warren looked up and greet her, "Oh Hello, Max. How are you?"

"Oh. I'm fine," Max answered, look at the seat.

"Do you need to sit? " Warren offered.

Max accepted his offer and take a sit. She then couldn't help it as gazing at Warren while eating. She remembers the advice from her best friend this morning. Max felt ready to ask him for a movie night.

When Warren looked up, Max quick grab a menu to see something. He smiled and uttered," I wonder what she doing while I'm eating."

While he continues eating, she finally to ask him.

"Warren, are you… busy tonight?" she asked.

He looked up at her, doesn't know what to do. "Wait, is she… asking me for tonight before our date tomorrow? Come on… just do something… We will find this killer after breakfast. Come on, Warren… Do it… Just don't anything about being Vigilante"

"Not really. I'm free for tonight," Warren answered.

"Well… Do you… have… a movie night….," Max blushed, look away.

It was very surprising that Warren never sees her nervous. He began to know that she likes him back. "So, is mean she likes me back?... It's very odd that she likes me as a brother, but I guess she is wrong... "

"Sure, Max. I'll visit you for tonight," he smiled, answered.

Max couldn't be happier as he accepted it. For now, she will confess her feeling for him tonight, but how so?

The two stared at each other until then interrupted by Chloe. It was awkward for the two.

"Hello, Max. I see you found a seat and a boy," Chloe smiled.

Max introduced Warren to her best friend, began to shake hands. Warren is never good with talking to girls, but with Max… it is a different story. Chloe began to get know Warren….

 

Meanwhile in the Darkroom

A blonde girl was locked in the cage, while in her bra and underwear; feel shivering as she needs to be warm. She heard someone walking as it is the killer, The Knife Man.

"Hello, Rachel. I'm home," The Knife man said.

"Go to hell, you sick bastard," Rachel yelled.

The killer didn't care, but looking at his knife. Once he found his knife, she began to be scared. It's been 2 years as her disappearance. Rachel really wants to go home so much. She missed her parent, everyone in Blackwell, including her girlfriend, Chloe Price.

"You know. They will find me. I heard the member of the Justice is here. My girlfriend or anyone will find me," Rachel confronted the killer.

The killer went to the cage and opened it. Rachel back away as she can until then the killer physical grab her neck, stick his knife to her cheek.

"As long you make up the stories, they will be gone. Your friends, your family, especially your loved one will die if standing my way. For now, I just dealing with a member of a stupid justice. After that, I can do my things again. Now, Rachel… Could be together… forever," The killer said, let her go and heard her coughing.

After he closes the cage door, he thinks about the vigilante from last night.

"That kid…. He fought me… last night. I swear I recognize his voice… he must be a student in Blackwell. Yes, it has to be... he sounds like young. could be another student that I don't remember his name or…. Is it… Warren Graham?"

 

Back to the diner

After breakfast, Warren enjoyed spending time with Max and Chloe.

"Wow, Warren. You have been seeing a lot of Justice in action," Chloe asked.

"Yeah, they are very serious when fighting. I don't know why, but you'll understand," Warren lied as he keeps his identity. "Anyway, I have to go now."

"Wait, Warren," Max stopped him. "What time do you visit me?"

"Maybe around 8:40 P.M. See you there," Warren wink at her, left the dinner.

"Wow, He looked cute," Chloe teasing her. Max couldn't help it but blushed so hard when he winked at her.

At the moment, they saw Warren get on his motorcycle and leave the area.

"Well, Warren has a nice bike," said Chloe, being amazed.

"I.. I didn't know that he owned a motorcycle, but looked cute," Max smiled.

While in the motorcycle, he began to feel the pain in his mind which it made him lose focus riding.

"What the hell? Why it keeps happening to me. Am I having this strange dream again? No matter. I must go to school and find out more about this killer," Warren uttered.

Once he arrived back to Blackwell, he was about to exit the parking lot until then he was spotted by Mark Jefferson.

"can I have a moment with you", Jefferson asked.

"Uh… Yeah," Warren answered.

"How's your morning?" he asked

"I have been great. Just finishing my breakfast," Warren answered

"Good. Listen, I went to the dorm and check on everyone last night. I began to see that you weren't in your room. Care to tell me where are you doing last night?" Jefferson asked.

Warren was surprised as he visits the dorm. He couldn't tell about fighting the killer or else he will be in trouble. Also, he broke the rule as being a member of The Freedom of Justice.

To be continued...


End file.
